


For You, Always!

by Vicyvn



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Episode Ignis Verse 2, M/M, Older Ignis Scientia, Older Noctis Lucis Caelum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 05:27:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15454314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vicyvn/pseuds/Vicyvn
Summary: Today is Noctis' enthronement day. Finally the King and his Advisor have time alone, together.





	For You, Always!

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my language, so please forgive me and tell me if you find any typo.

When Ignis steps out of the ballroom, the moon is full and bright. 

His Majesty is standing there, quiet, on the balcony. Ignis clears his throat, before putting one hand on his chest and bowing a bit. The gesture's almost playful.

"Your Majesty."

When Noctis turns around to face him, Ignis feels something in his chest caught. The pale light of the night makes him seemingly growing. His dark suit fits his slender body perfectly, the sliver crown behind his ear stands out, gives him the authoritative look. Without the beard, he seems younger, _lighter_ ,the Advisor can see so clear the image of his childhood friend behind the change of age.

His King, his childhood friend, _love of his life_ , is truly a beautiful man.

Noctis laughs softly, his eyes smile, and all the blazing lights and dins in the ballroom fades into nothing.

"C'mon, Specs, when we're together I'm still your Noct."

Hearing Noctis says he's _his_ makes his heart skip a beat. Ignis thinks he will never get used to that feeling.

Letting a gentle smile touches his lips, Ignis steps up to stand beside his monarch. "What are you doing here? Isn't the party for you?"

Noctis shrugs, "You know I don't like formalities and too many people." He winks at Ignis. "And this has both."

The Advisor chuckles, "Be a King now, you should familiarize yourself to it."

"Yeah, maybe someday. I hope so."

They fall into comfortable silence after that. Music from the ball is like some white noises in their ears.

Then suddenly, the younger raises his voice. "You think I will do well?"

Ignis looks at his King, trying to reach his eyes, which are directed distantly to the moon. "Of course you will."

Not meeting his look, Noctis hums. Nowadays, sometime Ignis feels reading Noct is harder and harder with age. They missed 10 years without each another after all. And now, with Noctis being the new monarch of Lucis, Ignis doubts it can get easier.

Since today Noctis is officially their king. Actually he has been their king since his father died ten years ago; however, today is his enthronement day.

Ignis doesn't know why the thought Noctis now is 'His Majesty', not 'His Highness' anymore is still a bit strange. Maybe because in his whole life, Noctis has always been his little prince.

Noctis seems to be deep in thought. The Advisor wonders what is in his mind right now. It's apparently not so joyful, Ignis knows his charge holds a lot of self-deprecation thoughts inside his head. He reaches out, catches a white-gloved hand, pulling his attention to him. 

"You will be fine. You have a big heart, you love your people dearly and has sacrificed a lot for them. You're still young, you will make mistakes but you have me, Gladio and Prompto here to help you. There is nothing to be scared of. I'm sure you will be a good ruler, just like your father."

Those eyes are clear and as blue as the summer sky despite of all the hardness and painful memories. Although there is a touch of tiredness, the way he's looking at him makes he remembers their first meeting many years ago, his little prince grinned so bright at him and shook his hands.

His Noctis now is smiling too, it's soft and fond. His look is alight with immense gratitude and emotions that makes Ignis suddenly embarrassed and wants to turn his face away. However the other is faster, raising a hand and touching the scar on his cheek, right under his eye. He doesn't wear his glasses tonight.

Ignis freezes, yet the smile never leaves the shorter's lips.

"You look good. I like it better when you're without your glasses."

Green eyes blinks, taken back by Noctis' straightforwardness. He clears his throat, trying so hard to ignore the heat spreading on his face. "T-Thank you, Noct. You're not bad yourself."

Noctis gives a huff of amusement, "Only 'not bad'?"

That childish pout makes the Advisor's lips quirk up. "Of course not. You know you are gorgeous."

Music is playing in the background with beautiful, familiar melody. Ignis steps back, bows a bit and holds out his hand, his eyes glint with playful adoration. The King chuckles, taking his hand without any hesitation. The taller brushes his lips against his love's knuckles before putting him close for a slow dance.

They sway together, easily and skillfully fall into steps, whispering and laughing quietly into the night. It's like everything disappears, only them here and now, not as the King and his retainer, but the two men loving the other one so much.

"Hey, Specs." Noctis says softly as the song comes to the end.

"Yes, Noct?"

"You have my back?"

This simple question brings back many memories, good and bad. Ignis titles his head, his sharp green eyes meet the wide, sapphire ones. Without pausing their dance, he leans down, pecks him on the cheek, bringing a small giggle out of his lips.

"Of course, my love. Always."

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me here http://vicyvn.tumblr.com/


End file.
